


hold jim like hamburper

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, jim is a touchstarved guy, trencil is not used to contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: Needless to say that it was a quite of bit jarring for him when Trencil placed a hand onto his shoulder for the first time.





	hold jim like hamburper

Jimothan would place two pillows behind him and one in his arm before he goes to sleep. The closest thing that guy has to being held. It was his routine for a number of years that it simply was just a norm for him. He didn’t have much of a connection with his so called wife and even less so of his son. 

Needless to say that it was a quite of bit jarring for him when Trencil placed a hand onto his shoulder for the first time. More so when they also hugged. Jimothan just froze up like a deer in the headlights as Trencil wrapped his arms around him as they gotten a couple months into their relationship.   
“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong? I uh probably should have asked.” Trencil looked down at him with concern plastered on his face.   
“Oh ah, it’s fine…” Jimothan looked up with a wryly smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m just… not used to it.” He spins his heel around, “heehee” finger guns to show everything is calm and collected. Like a single strip of duct tape to fix the dam.   
“Jimothan.” Trencil spoke as he watched him turn around to get busy with whatever task, “Are you okay?”   
Now the thing about duct tape is that they will not hold back a lake. 

Jimothan knocked his head into Trencils chest, holding onto his own arms. Gripping hard on his sleeves. Biting his lips and his eyes to the ground, he wants to say so much but he… Just doesn’t know where and how to start. 

Next thing he knows, a finger lifts his chin up, but he still can’t bring himself to look above. The other hand is gently placed onto his hair, sharp nails stroke through. When he finally does move his eyes off the ground, he loses his composure. Dives into Trencil and wordlessly grabs on.   
This took him by surprise. As far as he knew, Jimothan isn’t a spontaneous person. After Trencil staggered on his balance and blinked back a few times, he stared down onto his shaky back. He could hear some muffled nothings emanating out from under. He moved his hands back onto his body, and let the moments go through. 

The first time they were in a lying down position. It was. Something.  
They were simply sitting on the couch with a deck of rental movies to watch in the middle of the night. Part way through the second Jimothan was slouching with half lidded eyes. Trencil on the other hand was still perky and attentive due to the benefit of being a vampire   
“Jim are you doing alright?”  
“Hm? Oh yeah. Just getting tired is all.”  
Which was then prompted to scoot Jimothan over and have him lean on him, that certainly woke him up.   
His face was burning up brightly but luckily he was turned to the television. It didn’t help when an arm was rested on around his torso. Especially when he soon felt the pinprick of nails petting through his hair. At this point, he wasn’t paying attention to whatever was on the screen. But now with the rhythmic movements on his head and the rise and fall of breathing from the body he rests on, Jimothan was lulled into a slumber. 

Nowadays they both sleep on the same bed. Trencil doesn’t need as much rest but he does not mind the time of being in calm comfort with his boyfriend. The were much less pillows to make room for an extra person. Jimothan finds himself lying close in the arms of a loved one almost every night now. He could get used to this. He really could.


End file.
